Baby Got Back
by xSn0wangel
Summary: When Natsu gets hit by a temporary gender-switiching spell, Gray can't help but stare. Gratsu (femNatsu) One-shot!
As per foxwolfkitty88's (on Tumblr) gender bender prompt (:

I was on my way to the guild hall when Loke told me the news. Apparently when Natsu and Lucy had gone on a mission, somehow the flame brain had gotten hit by a gender switching spell! It wasn't a huge deal because once Makarov looked him over, they'd decided it'd wear off on its own in a few more days. But according to the celestial spirit, it was a pretty impressive change.

Honestly as soon as I heard him, I practically ran towards Fairy Tail. I tried to picture what kind of horribly ugly girl he'd make, but I knew my imagination probably wasn't doing justice to the real thing. Someone as solidly masculine as Natsu turning into a chick? Just thinking about it almost had me doubling over in laughter!

It wasn't like the dragon slayer was unattractive as a guy. Although I normally couldn't get past the annoying things coming out of his mouth, Natsu was pretty good looking. He had a charming smile, a strong but not overly bulky body, and when the sun hit his eyes just right, I didn't have anything to complain about. However, transforming all of that into a female body didn't seem like it would work at all.

So when I smashed through the front door of the guild hall, ready to ridicule him to the fullest extent, I had no idea what to say to him…er…her when I saw her seated at the bar.

"N-natsu?"

Swiveling around on her chair, her mouth full of whatever that was on the fork in her hand, Natsu eyed me curiously. If it wasn't for the pink hair, I would have had no idea who was sitting in front of me.

There was no way she was wearing her own clothes and from the amount of skin she was showing, I guessed they were borrowed from Lucy but she still had her scarf wrapped around her neck.

What once had been broad shoulders and a toned chest had transformed into…well…some equally impressive breasts. Though they certainly weren't huge compared to the rest of Fairy Tail's voluptuous women, my gaze still lingered on the clingy white crop top for longer than it should have. Considering Lisanna was seated right next to her, Natsu looked smaller in general.

I suppose I was staring at her for too long because her soft-looking pink lips puckered slightly before she tossed her fork aside and stood up with her hands on her narrow hips.

Though she'd become more petite, she was still the same height, which was of course, shorter than me. I internally thanked Lucy's love of short skirts when I took in Natsu's long, tan legs that were even more beautiful than Juvia's. She'd had nice legs even as a guy, but they were never on display like this!

How was it that I was the only one talking to such a lovely girl?

"You got somethin' to say to me?" she asked with a voice much higher than I remembered.

I totally ignored her question as I fought the itch to reach out and grab a strand of that long pink hair. There was no way that she'd brushed it all herself when it was practically down to her waist! I tried to imagine Lucy running after her with a hair brush, flowing pink tresses flying everywhere, hips swaying slightly, bouncing—

Okay my thoughts were clearly getting out of hand. I just had no idea that someone like Natsu, would make such a desirable woman!

"Gray? Hello? Don't think I can't kick your ass just 'cause I'm a girl!" she shouted at me before swinging up a leg in preparation. I felt my face burn when her black skirt rose up a bit, right before her foot crashed into the side of my head.

Well she was right about one thing, I decided as I struggled to stand up from the wall on the other side of the guild hall, she was just as strong as Natsu had ever been. Rubbing my temple to ease the pain, I quickly regained my senses and rushed towards the table she'd proudly leapt on top of.

Frosting over my fists, I jumped up towards her and pulled my arm back, ready to get my revenge, when for a split second, our eyes met.

Dark green and as squinty as ever, I realized that her eyes were exactly the same as always. Her eyelashes were a little bit longer and her eyebrows were more defined, but she hadn't changed completely.

Cracking open my frozen hands, I caught her flaming fist before it could slam into my chest. Knowing that she'd put everything she had into punching me, I took advantage of her arm's momentum and pulled her sideways. Off-balance, Natsu tried to correct herself, but ended up tangling up her feet as she landed rather ungracefully onto my arm.

Supporting her upper back, I watched as she glanced at my fingers clasping her shoulder and then gazed up at me with wide eyes. Long hair spilling behind her, her chest heaved slightly as she recovered from the shock of almost falling off the table.

"I….." she began but quickly trailed off as a lovely pink color blossomed over her cheeks.

"Get a room you two!" yelled Cana going back to her current barrel of liquor.

Shoving me away from her, Natsu huffed as she crossed her arms over her exposed stomach and grumbled as she headed back over to her forgotten lunch. I was going to follow her when Erza appeared on my left.

"What do you think Gray? She makes a pretty good girl right?" she inquired.

"Scary good," I mumbled because I wasn't sure if I wanted to be overheard. "She's like an entirely different person."

"I wouldn't say that." Erza laughed quietly as she looked over at Natsu with a knowing smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked while not paying much attention to the woman beside me because I had a great view of the fire dragon slayer's cute butt as she leaned over the bar to shout something at Mira.

I'd always been more of a booty kind of guy and this one was so much better than Lucy's…

Erza tugged me closer and spoke so softly that I had to really listen to hear her and as soon as I did I understood why.

"No matter what Natsu looks like, he still likes you."

L7L7L7L7


End file.
